Alexander
Alexander — first seen in Archangel's Enigma Character Description Alexander is an Ancient, his age seconded only by Caliane. He is the former Archangel of Persia, former leader of the Cadre of Ten, father of Rohan, grandfather of Xander and brother of Osiris. He has been in the Sleep of the Archangels for about four hundred years. He was highly intelligent and a warrior who looked after his people and ruled for thousands of years. He is the greatest angelic statesman who ever lived. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 About Species * Archangel Symbol * Raven Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Age * his age seconded only by Caliane Powers & Abilities * Silver Fire / Lightening Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 * Can generate an energy shield around a city * Affinity to metal—could make iron flow like water and draw gold and silver out of the earth. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Weaknesses * Vulnerable in the Sleep, he can not defend himself. Weapons * Silver Fire, Silver Lightening Allegiance * Raphael — possibly Occupations / Positions / Titles * Sleep * former Archangel of Persia * Warrior * General Habitat / Residence / Origins * Secret hidden location for his state of Sleep (see Events section below) * Palace designed by Suyin Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Character / Personality / Traits * He is the greatest angelic statesman who ever lived. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 * He was a great leader, according to Raphael. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * He was also a viciously powerful archangel who preferred the old ways to the new. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * He was never cruel or callous, especially to children. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * It's unpredictable if he is stronger than Lijuan now, he was when he went to Sleep, but her powers have grown exponentially in that same period, while he’s been in stasis.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * Alexander was known for his attachment to his people. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Alexander didn’t have an affinity for the earth. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * He was a terror as a child, always breaking his bones and skinning his knee. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * He grew up into a great general, learned a modicum of civilized manners along the way. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * He wasn’t capricious or heedlessly cruel.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Man of war who had gained immeasurable wisdom over the ages he’d seen pass,Archangel's Enigma, ch. 36 * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Physical Description * His wings were pure metallic silver, his hair rich gold, and his skin a paler gold. * flawless beauty like that of a statue carved out of marble Love Interests * Chaoxiang (mortal) * Alexander (unrequited) — She had a fixation on him as a girl. Connections * Son: Rohan * Grandson: Xander * Brother: Osiris * Rival: Nadiel Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Mortal Lover: Chaoxiang * Spouse/Consort: * Legendary Friendship: Titus — grew up in Alexander's court * Childhood Rival: Nadiel * Leader of his Guard: Tarek * Second-in-Command: * Guard: Wing Brotherhood * Archangel after Him: Favashi * Architect: Suyin Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * Best Friend: Titus, Southern Africa * Allies: Raphael, Naasir, Andromeda * Enemies: Lijuan, Xi Other Details * He gave one of his feathers to Naasir as a child—Naasir wanted it because it matches his hair. Their eyes were alike, too. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * He kept an eye on Naasir thill he was full grown. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 * He and Titus played together on Kilimanjaro as angel youths. Titus was a trusted friend. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Alexander grieved with Caliane when Nadiel’s heart no longer beat, and he remembered who Nadiel had once been. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Calienne plans to invite him for tea. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Two Wing Brothers think that he scrambled the mind of the Explorer that entered his hiding place.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * If he's aware of people in this cave system, then they may be safe—but if it’s an autonomous defense as with the locusts, then they could end up catatonic. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Loved his people. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * He’d created orphanages in his land that still provided shelter and education for urchin children to this day. He’d been so proud of those homes and of the schools he’d founded. “Every child in my land, will have the chance to become better than a lost piece of flotsam on the street.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Recognized [Naasir, who he call the 'feral creature' who came to warn him, as the 'wild thing' that Raphael rescued from Osiris and adopted into his court. Says: "He has little respect for anyone." 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 Appearance * Handsome, golden hair, silver eyes and metallic silver wings. * Rising from Sleep: "His wings were pure metallic silver, his hair rich gold, and his skin a paler gold. His beauty was flawless. Like that of a statue carved out of marble."Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 ✥ Andromeda thinks he was tired and he saw Raphael as a young interloper. War was the easy answer to his need to find a reason to go on living in the world. In the end, he showed his wisdom and left the world to the young.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Anecdotes and Stories about Alexander ✥ Lijuan's story: : “I remember the stories of what those two did on Kilimanjaro’s peaks.” Her laughter was light, carefree. “A young and headstrong Titus once challenged Alexander to a climbing contest and beat him. At which point, they challenged one another to climb down in the dark.” Andromeda was astonished at the warmth in Lijuan’s tone. It was as if she was a different woman.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 ✥ Caliane's stories: : “Alexander was my compatriot, but we were never friends. He was a terror as a child, always breaking his bones and skinning his knee, while I was a girl who preferred to keep my dresses clean and to have civilized tea parties free of dirty boys.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “When he was a cocky youth, he pulled gold out of the earth in front of me and fashioned it into a bracelet.” Caliane shook her head. “He and Nadiel had such a rivalry . . . but Alexander grieved with me when my love’s heart no longer beat, and he remembered who Nadiel had once been.” ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 ✥ Raven story: : Legend said that on his ascension, a raven had flown high with him, only to die in the blaze of his power. To Alexander’s people, the raven symbolized courage against all odds. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 Search for Alexander's Place of Sleep * Andromeda misleads Xi and Lijuan into believing that he is hidden at Kilimanjaro Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Xi thinks he's hidden under his son, Rohan's palace.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Xi abandons Kilimanjaro Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 * Andromeda tells Naasir of highly complex cave system five-hour flight from Rohan's palace—in Favashi's territory. It's so deep, most give up or are lost without a trace. “Alexander is Sleeping with one eye open.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Mortal Explorer who found at the far end of the caves, a great chasm filled with molten lava. Andi thinks it's molten metal and that's the place where Alexander Sleeps. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25, p. 182 * Nassir and Andi go to the cave system and find a secret oasis village run by the Wing Brotherhood led by Tarek. He's polite enough but makes it clear that he doesn't believe the threat it's his job to stop anyone from getting near Alexander. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 30, 32-33 * Andromeda deduced Alexander's place of Sleep based in part by the reports of a mad Explorer. She took it seriously because that was the place that Alexander lived before his Ascension. Andi had the knowledge because, a hundred years earlier, she’d tracked down Ancients still in the world and listened to them. These Ancients weren’t powerful, but they were often wise. One of the tales they’d told her had been of going to a newly adult Alexander’s oasis home for a “warrior party” where mead was drink and the dancing was wild. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * The Caves: Naasir and Andi fight and sneak past them through a hidden tunnel, wind through dark, complex tunnels, then fall into the great chasm. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35, 37 * They are almost burnt while trying to convince Alex of Lijuan's threat and to wake up. He responds best when they point out his loyal people are in danger from her—Alexander Wakes.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 * Alexander Rises to battle Lijuan. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Rohan * Caliane * Nadiel * Favashi * Raphael * Naasir * Andromeda * Lijuan * Xi * Wing Brotherhood * Tarek * Shavi * Explorer Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Alexander has begun amassing his army—he has never believed Raphael should have become Cadre at so young an age. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 8. Archangel's Enigma Naasir and Andromeda have been dispatched by Raphael to find Alexander place of Sleep before Lijuan and her assassins find him and kill him—leading to world devastation.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Andromeda tells Xi and Lijuan that Alexander is likely in Kilimanjaro near Titus, but Xi thinks he's hidden near his son, Rohan, under his palace.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Xi was sent to Kilimanjaro and decided that the search was a dead end and leaves for Rohan's palace.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 Caliane believes that he built himself a vault of metal in a hidden place. It would’ve been impregnable to everything except angelfire when he went to Sleep. Now they have Lasers.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 In Amanat, Andromeda tells Naasir her theory about where she thinks he is Sleeping.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Xi surrounds Rohan's palace, once his, ready to attack.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Naasir and Andromeda wake up Alexander, they nearly die doing it between the Wing Brotherhood and Alexander's lava.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 Lijuan kills Rohan to force him to Wake too quickly and come to her.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 He wakes violently with lava flows and black swirls of wind mixed with silver. He'll be less than half strength, with little endurance. Lijuan arrives, battle the Wing Brotherhood, Andi and Naasir. Alex rises, hits her with his Silver Fire—she hits him back with her Black Rain. His skin grew black, as did his hair and his wings—he fell to earth.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 Raphael arrives just then, hitting Lijuan with Wildfire deep into her body. She retreats. Raphael goes to aid Alexander, using Wildfire to chase off the poison. They talk while he recuperates.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 Quotes : “When he was a cocky youth, he pulled gold out of the earth in front of me and fashioned it into a bracelet.” — Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “To wake from Sleep is normally a long and slow process,” Caliane told her. “If Alexander’s subconscious terms you a threat when you first disturb him, you may end up dead before you can explain anything. I would recommend you waste no time once you have his attention.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “Metal. Alexander’s affinity was to metal. He could make iron flow like water and draw gold and silver out of the earth.” — CalianeArchangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “If I know Alexander, he will have built himself a vault of metal in a hidden place.” Caliane’s voice was so confident it confirmed Andromeda’s belief that the two Ancients had been closer than anyone realized. “It would’ve been impregnable to everything except Angelfire when he went to Sleep, but Jelena has been teaching me about the new machines using hot light.” ... “Lasers?” Andromeda guessed when Caliane paused. ... “Yes. I think such a machine could cut through Alexander’s metal, even if Lijuan was not there to use the poisonous black rain she spews from her hands.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 : “Simply because he Sleeps, it does not mean he isn’t aware of the world around him.” A thick clink that could’ve indicated a crossbow bolt being put back with others. “Remember, it is said Caliane rose before her time because she heard Lijuan plotting to kill her son.” ... That wasn’t quite the truth, but the point was well made. Two Wing Brothers in the caves. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 : “He never forgot us,” one of the Ancients had said. “Even when he became a powerful general, then an archangel, we still had an open welcome to his home—whether it be an archangelic palace or a hunting cabin—and he’d sit with us and drink a glass or five and laugh over old stories.” The others had nodded, their smiles holding a deep and true affection for an archangel who to them was a friend they’d grown up alongside. “I hope one day when we wake, he, too, is awake. I should like to share a drink with him and see what he makes of this world where metal machines fly in the air and an archangel keeps no court.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 : Thinking of all her conversations with the Ancients, she braced herself with a hand on Naasir’s chest and said, “If Alexander is in some sense aware of people in this cave system, then we may be safe. He wasn’t capricious or heedlessly cruel.” ... “But if it’s an autonomous defense as with the locusts, then we could end up catatonic,” Naasir completed in the low, slightly growly tone that she loved''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 '''Waking Alexander'... : “My mate is trying to save your fucking life, Archangel!” : “Alexander!” she cried in desperation. “You’re meant to be a wise man!” : “No, he’s a stupid one!” Naasir snarled . . . and they jerked to a halt in midair. : “I think you got his attention.” ... “You’re more civilized—you talk.” : “Archangel, The world is in the midst of a Cascade and the archangels of the current Cadre are spiking violently in power. : “Lijuan wants to kill you in your Sleep, you stubborn old bastard! She believes she’s a goddess!” : “He’s laughing,” It pushed her over the edge. “Listen, damn you! Lijuan isn’t who you remember! She’s insane and she can kill you—while you’ve been Asleep, she’s become the Archangel of Death.” : “Even if you survive, your loyal sentinels won’t! Your men and women have held to their vows for four hundred years and they will die one by one in agony and suffering rather than leave you! : “I’ll come back from death you ancient relic, hunt down your immortal ass if you harm my mate!” : “As for your sentinels, Lijuan might decide to make them reborn. Shambling, living dead who hunger for the flesh. You are no sire if you permit that!” : The voice, when it came, was everywhere. : I' am waking. Prepare for battle'''.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 : At rising: "His wings were pure metallic silver, his hair rich gold, and his skin a paler gold. His beauty was flawless. Like that of a statue carved out of marble. But this statue was born of rage, his hands full of silver fire."Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 : held in my arms, the boy I taught to wield a sword, the man with whom I fought in battle, he is gone forever.” Open grief in his voice, raw and endless.''8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Sleepers Category:Ancients Category:Angels